All Of Me
by Hvalross05
Summary: When a raging storm traps her alone with her crush, Koge finds out she's not the only one suffering with unbearable feelings. 'Koge reached up and touched her bottom lip lightly, feeling her stomach churn uneasily. "What just happened? Did he almost kiss me? Or did I almost kiss him?"' Bakugou x Koge (OC) One-Shot


Note:

"Utsuro" = Nickname, means hollow. At first used to pick on Koge and be an insult, it became her permanent nickname, and she quite likes it. It references to her constantly blank expression.

Koge gave a small sigh as she flopped down onto her bed in her dorm room, letting her arm fall over her eyes. She was exhausted, the days worth of class and some physical hero training completely wore her out. "I think an early bedtime is a good idea tonight…" After a large stretch, she rolled over onto her side, cuddling her face into her pillow. Even though she was still dressed in her uniform and the light from the room was bright to her tired eyes, her bed was like heaven, and she could already feel herself starting to drift away. Just as she was being pulled into darkness, there was an annoying buzzing, starting through her fingers and vibrating all the way into her mind.

Eventually, it became so annoying that she finally opened her eyes, first noticing the light from her phone, which rested by her left hand. It was buzzing over and over with the screen shining brightly, telling her that she was getting a phone call. Still within the first grips of sleep, she fumbled with it, swiping to answer without even looking at the name. Laying it down on her cheek, she didn't bother holding it, closing her eyes. "Yes?"

" _What the fuck? What type of way is that to answer a phone call, Utsuro."_

"Ah, Katsuki… I'm sorry, I was falling asleep." Her mood instantly boosted by hearing Bakugou's voice, on top of the fact that he had actually called her first. She felt her cheeks flush a bit, cuddling a pillow tightly to herself. "I wasn't expecting a call."

" _Sleeping already? That's fucking lame."_

"I had a pretty exhausting day. You must be in your dorm room, too. Otherwise you wouldn't call me." She could hear the sound of typing in the background, and she guessed he had her on speaker while he was on his computer.

" _Yeah. I'm having a fucking problem."_

"A problem? Like what?" Holding her phone to her cheek now, she sat up, giving a yawn as she rubbed her face. "Your computer?"

" _Fuck! Yes, I-..."_ Koge heard him grumble in irritation, and she grew curious if he were hiding something. " _Some bullshit is going on with it, I can't fix it."_

Koge stood, turning her phone on speaker before she placed it on her desk. Walking towards her wardrobe, she began to unbutton her uniform, wanting to change into something casual. "What is it doing?"

" _This stupid shit keeps coming up every time I try to use it, even if I restart it. I've tried all kinds of things, its fucking pissing me off."_

"Huh, sounds like some type of virus or malware." As she shed her uniform, she tried to think of what it could be, though found it could be a multitude of things. One of her passions was computers, programming in particular, and she had worked hard to teach herself many things. Every once in a while, she found herself dragged in to helping her friends fix something wrong with their electronics. She didn't ever mind, as it gave her some extra practice. This time however, did bother her. Not because she was being asked for help, but because of who was asking.

Her crush on Bakugou had escalated since his kidnapping, and she had been struggling with not spilling her guts to him any time they talked. _If he asks for help, I'm going to have to go over to his dorm._ She thought, pulling on some shorts. _And be alone with him. In his dorm room. For who knows how long. Oh god._ She swallowed the lump in her throat, buttoning her shorts as she looked over towards her phone, able to hear angry grumbling and typing.

" _Well I can't fucking figure it out, whatever it is! Fix it for me!"_

There it was, making Koge's stomach instantly lurch. Sure, they had been alone together many times through the years, but never like this and not with her feelings so intense. "Want to bring it over here, or..?" _Stay cool, it's fine. It's fine._

" _Just fucking come over here, people will ask a lot of questions if I go walking around. You're basically invisible, no one ever notices you."_

Koge scoffed, rolling her eyes as she finished dressing, walking back over towards her phone. "Geez, don't have to rub it in. Besides, that's not true. You notice me." She said this with a teasing tone, stifling a giggle at the incoherent ranting that came from the phone speaker. While it was still going on, she turned her phone off speaker, bringing it back up to her ear. "Okay, okay, Katsuki, I know you're frustrated. It was just a joke."

" _Well you're fucking shit at jokes. Of course I notice you, I've known you for fucking ever. Just hurry up before it gets too late and you can't come."_

"I'm coming right now." She grabbed a small bag, taking a moment to shove some snacks inside. "I hope you're decent."

" _Oh shut up! Just hurry up."_

"I'll see you in a few minutes." There was only a huff in response before the phone hung up, and Koge pulled it from her ear to gaze down at her screen. She stared at his name as her phone defaulted to her recent calls list, noticing that out of the first five visible, only one was not him. Feeling her face flush, she sighed, locking her phone and putting it away in her pocket. _Stupid jerk. He better tell me thank you after I fix it for him._ After taking a quick glance around her room, she headed out, going down the stairs of her dorm building and out the front door without anyone noticing her.

Although all the dorm buildings on the UA campus were all in the same area, hers was a decent walk away from the building for class 1-A. It was a warm evening with the sun already beginning to set behind the trees, though the beauty of the sunset wasn't what caught Koge's attention. Dark storm clouds were making their way towards the campus, lightning flashing within the belly of the clouds. It was a huge, dark storm, and Koge could tell it was going to be intense. _I hope the power doesn't go out while I'm working… that would just ruin everything._

Able to make it to the dorm building before the storm hit, Koge headed inside, glancing around. Luckily, anyone who was in the common area were gathered at the windows, conversing about the approaching storm. Before she was noticed, she quickly snuck into the stairway, being sure to close the heavy door as quietly as she could. Although Bakugou picked on her for it, she was glad for this uncanny ability to be quiet and go unnoticed when she did things. It often helped her to avoid unwanted social interaction, and break the rules, much like she was doing now.

Just as she exited the stairway door to Bakugou's floor, she stopped, hearing someone curse out as the door smacked into them. Holding her breath, she thought about what she could do. _Run? Hide? Hit them with the door even harder and hopefully knock them out? No, that's too much… Suck it up, maybe it's Katsuki._

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize someone was there." She came out from behind the door, immediately feeling her stomach drop when she gazed upon the spiked red hair. _Nope, not Katsuki._ One eye clenched shut and rubbing his newly injured knee, Kirishima didn't look up at her at first, too distracted by what had happened. "Ah, well, that's alright! I mean, the doors don't have windows, not like you could tell who- hey, wait!" He finally looked up, pointing his finger at her as a curious look came over his features. "What are you doing here?"

Koge clutched the handle of the small bag she carried tighter, hoping he wouldn't be able to tell how nervous she was. "I, uhm, came to see Katsuki." Kirishima seemed confused for a moment, placing his hands on his hips. "Bakugou? Why would you- oh!" A sharp toothed grin broke his face. "You're Koge, right? His friend that's a second year?" Koge nodded, beginning to scoot her way around him slowly, though he just turned his body to continue to talk to her. "That's cool! I'm-"

"Eijiro Kirishima. It's nice to finally meet you." Koge wasn't trying to be rude, but her phone was buzzing again, and she knew that it had to be Bakugou losing his patience waiting on her. Though, Kirishima didn't lose his friendly posture, chuckling instead. "I forgot, everyone in the school knows our names, though I don't know if that's a good or bad thing by now. Hey, why are you going in there, anyway? I don't know if you should, he's been yelling for the past hour."

Koge couldn't help but feel comfortable in his presence. _With a personality like this, it feels like you could talk to him for hours._ "His computer is broken, I was going to help him fix it." Another curious look came over Kirishima's face, looking down the hall towards Bakugou's door. "Huh? His computer? Well I don't know why he made you come all the way up here, he could have asked one of us for help. Want me to help-"

"No!" Koge was a bit louder than she had wanted to be, instantly biting the inside of her cheek to scold herself at her mistake. "No, no. Really, it's okay, I can handle it." The confused look he gave her only made her embarrassment grow, and she could feel heat rush to her cheeks, trying to avoid eye contact. Kirishima began to quietly snicker, leaning forward a bit to try and catch her eyes. "Oh, I get it. I didn't know he was dating-"

"We're not!" Once again, too loud, though this time she couldn't control her panic as she began to back up towards Bakugou's door. "We're not- not, we're not dating. I'm just being a good, uh, friend, you know. Helping him when he asks. Fearing for my life. You know the drill." Kirishima laughed, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry! Well, I won't hold you up, then!" He grabbed the handle to the door, flashing her one last grin. "Don't worry, I'll keep this quiet to anyone else." Koge gave a small wave, watching as he vanished behind the door. "Thank you, Eijiro."

Once she was sure he was gone, Koge groaned out loudly, dragging herself towards Bakugou's door. _Oh god, I hope he didn't hear any of that, he'll be so annoyed._ Standing before the wooden door, she could almost feel the anger radiating from within, and she knew this was going to be an interesting visit. She knocked a few times, listening as she could hear shuffling from inside. Eventually, the door opened, and Bakugou peered down at her with a sneer. "Finally! What did you do, crawl over here?" He stepped aside to let her in, and she took his invitation gladly. "No, I rolled."

With a scoff, he shut the door a bit too loudly, storming back over towards his computer desk. "Shut up! Just get over here and help me before the storm hits!" As requested, Koge followed him over, placing her bag down on the desk. Without permission, she sat down in his chair, pulling her legs up to sit cross legged in the seat. "So, what is it doing?" One arm resting on the back of the chair, Bakugou leaned over, messing with the mousepad of the laptop to make the screen come to life. Koge tried to control the heat that wanted to rush to her face, finding his closeness a bit overwhelming in the moment.

"That fucking shit, whatever it is, it won't go away." He stood back up, though kept his place beside the chair. Pulling the laptop a bit closer to the edge of the desk, Koge looked over the strange pop-up curiously. "And you can't do anything? No internet, no documents-"

"No!" Bakugou interrupted her, his patience obviously at it's limit with the device. "If I didn't have so much shit I need on it, I'd throw it out the fucking window!" Koge shook her head, beginning her work to rectify his problem, her fingers flying across the keys with her quick typing speed. "No need for that. Oh, I brought you those hot chips you like. They're in that bag." Bakugou grumbled as he reached into the bag, pulling out the chips. "Thanks…" His voice already calmer, Koge felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips.

Still, she found that she needed to know what he was doing to cause his computer to be burdened with such a virus, continuing her work as she spoke. "So what were you doing when this came up?" Bakugou was silent for a moment, only the sound of crunching chips coming from him. When he eventually spoke up, Koge could hear the slight uneasiness in his voice, and she didn't believe him for a second. "I wasn't doing anything, Utsuro," he paused to eat another chip. "It just came up."

Koge gave a small grunt in response, taking a moment to glance up at him. "You were watching porn, weren't you?" Bakugou instantly went into a coughing fit, choking on the chips he had been eating. He slammed the bag of chips on the counter, leaning on it as he tried to recover, and Koge could see that his face had turned bright red. "No, for fucks sake! I wasn't doing that shit!" Obviously embarrassed, he stormed away from the desk, leaving Koge giggling to herself and taking his chips with him. "It's a joke, Katsuki! You're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Shut up! Don't call me cute!" He yelled at her from the direction of his bed, and she assumed he had laid down to sulk in his embarrassment. "What the fuck are you trying to do, saying shit like that to me." Angry munching of chips followed his grumble, though Koge kept her focus on the computer. "Just teasing you, Katsuki. We haven't gotten to hang out in a while, you've been busy getting ready for that license exam." Finishing up something she was doing, she swiveled the chair around to face the bed, leaning back into it. "It wasn't porn that it came from, looks like it was from a music file you tried to download. You should be more careful trying to get those things."

Bakugou only grumbled, avoiding looking at her as he continued to eat the chips. He was sitting on his bed with his back against the wall, his legs stretched out and feet hanging over the edge of the small twin sized mattress. It was obvious to Koge that he was very frustrated, especially with his refusal to look at her, but he was much calmer than he had sounded on the phone. "Can you fix it?" Bakugou mumbled under his breath, his crimson eyes flashing to look at her only for a moment. Koge nodded, fixing her legs so that her knees were up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "Yes, I'm running something right now, though it might take at least an hour or so."

With a small nod, his eyes moved to her once again before focusing on the window in his room. The blinds were open, and the storm clouds were visible, darkening the sky and swallowing the sunlight. Koge didn't bother to look at it though, her eyes locked on the boy in front of her. Just looking at him made her heart race, feeling as if it were going to fly out of her mouth. Ever since he had been safely returned from his kidnapping, Koge had found herself hopelessly falling for him more and more every day. She was positive that by now, he could tell that she had a crush on him, but he had yet to show much interest. Koge knew that was because either he wasn't interested, he was too prideful to say anything, or he was nervous about it.

She hoped desperately that it was the last option. Maybe he was just waiting for the right time to say something? Or maybe he wanted her to admit it first? Koge wasn't sure. But, as he began to lick the red powder from the chips off his finger tips, Koge had to look away, hiding her face in her knees as her body flushed with heat. _I wish he'd let me do that for him… No, Koge, stop it! He'll notice-_

"Something wrong, Utsuro?"

It took every inch of Koge's self control to not jump at his voice, lifting her head up from her knees. "No, no, I'm alright. Still just a bit tired." Her stomach bubbled violently as he kept a suspicious gaze on her, knowing that he must be able to see the red on her cheeks. Giving a small cough to clear her throat, Koge nodded towards the bag she had brought, deciding to try and change the conversation topic. "I brought some other stuff, too. Uhm… Gummy worms." Bakugou's eyes narrowed at her before he scooted to the edge of the bed and stood, walking over to throw the empty bag of chips in a small trash can. "You're acting weird, Utsuro."

"Weird?" Koge repeated, hugging onto her legs tighter. "How am I acting weird?" Bakugou pulled his gaze from her to look into the small bag as he came over to dig through it. "I don't know. You were normal earlier." A sly smirk crossed his face as he pulled out the previously stated gummy worms, opening the pack. "Are you actually embarrassed to be in my room like this?" Koge shook her head, doing her best to keep all emotions buried deep down. "No. I've been alone with you in a bedroom before."

Bakugou scoffed, leaning on the desk as he ate one of the candies. "Not since before you moved, we haven't. You are all fucking shy about it, aren't you?" He pulled another from the bag, tossing it at her and hitting her in the cheek. Koge gave a small finch as it hit her, reaching up to grab it as it landed on her knee before popping it into her mouth. "I'm not, I'm totally fine." _I'm not totally fine, I'm dying on the inside._

After taking a glance to see what the computer was doing, Bakugou walked back over to his bed, sitting on the edge. "Yeah, sure. How long is that fucking thing going to take?" Koge gave a small shrug, turning the chair to look at it before facing him again. "I'm not sure… It's not running as fast as I had hoped." She watched him for a moment, craving another candy. "Toss me one?" Bakugou looked at the worm in his hand, folding it in half. "Open you mouth, I bet I can make it." Though Koge felt the heat return to her face, she scoffed playfully, putting her legs down. "Yeah right, I bet you can't."

"Watch me! Do it!" A determined look came over his features as he readied himself to throw it. Koge gave a small roll of her eyes, opening her mouth and awaiting the candy as demanded. She gave a small gasp as it smacked into her cheek with quite a bit of force, bouncing off her face and landing on the floor. "Ow! Katsuki, throw it gently!" Bakugou scoffed, grabbing another candy. "Fucking 'ow', yeah right, you wimp. You've taken a punch from me in the face during training, and you're saying 'ow' to a fucking gummy worm?"

Koge narrowed her eyes at him, gripping onto the arms of the chair as she braced her feet on the floor. "Bring it, then. Unless you can't even throw a damn gummy worm." She had to resist laughing at the glare he gave her, finding it hilarious how serious he was taking this, watching as he squished the gummy worm between this fingers. "Open your mouth, I won't miss this time!" Koge did so, giving a yelp as the candy hit her in the eye this time. "Ouch! Katsuki!" Bakugou growled, crushing the bag in his fist. "Damn it, Utsuro, stop moving!"

Crossing her arms, Koge glared at him. "Excuse me? I'm not moving at all! You just have bad aim." Bakugou grabbed more worms out of the bag. "My aim is perfect! You just have a tiny, useless mouth!" Koge felt her face flush, though she leaned back in the chair, laughing. "A tiny, useless mouth!?" She was unable to stop laughing, leaning back further in the chair, not noticing it squeak under her movements. "Katsuki, you're so funny!"

Bakugou growled, standing in his frustration. "I'm not trying to be funny! I'm serious, you-" He was interrupted as Koge gave a squeal, the chair she sat in suddenly giving out under her leaning and falling to the ground. Now it was his turn to laugh, cackling at her as she rolled onto the floor out of the chair. "Holy shit, you busted your ass!"

Koge groaned, rubbing her head as she stayed on the ground. "K-Katsuki, I think your chair is broken, that shouldn't have happened." Through one squinted eye, she gazed up at him as he walked over, squatting down beside her. "Oh yeah, I broke it a while ago. Guess I should have told you not to lean back." Koge glowered up at him, reached up to lightly flick him on the nose. "Jerk." Bakugou gave a small jump at her flick, snatching onto her wrist with a snarl. "Hey! Don't flick me like that!" Koge's glare moved to his hand, feeling her heart racing at the heat and roughness of his palm.

Before she could say anything, he gripped her other arm and pulled her to sit up. "Get up off the floor." As he pulled her up, her legs fumbled a bit with the chair, giving a wince as her forehead bumped into his chin. "Ow! You're doing nothing but hurting me tod-" Her words caught in her throat as she looked up at him, feeling shock rush through her at how close she was to his face. Bakugou seemed surprised for a moment as well, though neither of them made a move to back away.

 _What's going on…? Why isn't he moving away?_ Koge could feel her face burning as she stared up at him, feeling his grip grow hotter against her skin. Her heartbeat was pounding all the way up into her ears, baffled by his calm expression and refusal to back away. _Get away from me, Katsuki. I can't do this. I can't be this close to you!_ She could feel her entire body beginning to tremble, her mind barely registering that another inch had vanished between them. She could almost feel his lips against hers, the scent of whatever he was wearing making her head spin.

 _I can't… Katsuki-_

Just as her lips parted, her bottom lip brushing against his, a huge clash of thunder shook the building, lightning flashing into the room and breaking them out of their daze. His face flushing bright red, Bakugou brought a hand up and put it over her face, pusing her back a bit as he stood. "What the fuck are you doing, Utsuro?!" Koge was pushed back to sit on her butt, staring up at him in shock as he walked away. "I… Katsuki-"

"I'll be back." He didn't look back at her as he walked out of the room, leaving her alone, trembling and confused. Her heart still pounding heavily, Koge reached up and touched her bottom lip lightly, feeling her stomach churn uneasily. _What just happened? Did he almost kiss me? Or did I almost kiss him?_ She stood on trembling legs, taking a moment to pick up the crippled chair. She felt as if she were in a dream, as if she had really fallen asleep in her dorm room and this was all in her head. _That couldn't have just happened…_

Nearly feeling faint, she sat back down into the chair, spinning it back towards the computer. "Oh… It's ready…" Feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes, she reached up and covered her mouth, pulling her legs back up into the chair. _W-what do I do? What do I do now? He must be upset if he walked out like that._

Hugging her legs to her chest, she hid her face in her knees, breathing heavily as she tried to control her tears. "Damn it… I probably ruined everything." She wasn't sure how long she sat in silence by herself, though by the time she finally lifted her head, the room was filled by the sounds of the violent storm outside. Sniffing, she wiped her eyes and scooted the chair closer to the desk, going back to working on the computer to distract herself.

Eventually, the door opened behind her, though she didn't have it in her to turn around to face him. Instead, she continued her work, listening as the door shut and the familiar sound of his footsteps went towards the bed. Fingers trembling, she found it harder to type, wanting nothing more than to talk to him. Still, she felt strangled, as if her vocal cords were tied in knots. She could only hope that he would say something to her first so that she would be forced to respond.

No luck. The two of them sat in silence for nearly an hour and a half, Koge focused on her work. As if in a daze, she was surprised when she finally finished, feeling her heart sink and stomach bubble in fear. _I have to say something now… Suck it up. Be brave… He'll hate it if I act like a stupid whiny girl._ Swallowing the lump in her throat, she pushed the laptop back into its normal spot. "I've fixed it, Katsuki. Sorry it took so long."

Shuffling sounds from the bed were the first response, a quiet sigh following. "Thanks. Just close it." Koge was surprised he hadn't wanted to come see her work and verify it was indeed done, though she shut it as instructed. "You don't want to come see? What if I just broke it worse and I'm pretending?"

"I trust you."

Koge felt her heart skip, feeling the heat return to her face. Turning her head, she looked at the window, noticing that it had gotten dark, but the storm was still raging. The sound of the rain was incredibly loud, and Koge hated the thought of having to walk back in it. Pushing herself back from the desk, she stood, taking a deep breath before she turned to face him. She nearly jumped out of her skin at the glare on his face, crossing her arms tightly over her chest as she returned a similar scowl. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at her, sitting on the edge of his bed with his elbows resting on his knees. Clasping his hands together, his glare moved towards the window. "You can't go back to your dorm in this shit show. Go find a girl to stay with." Koge shifted in her spot, looking back at the window. "I… don't know any of these girls. Honestly, I'd rather walk back. Maybe I can-" Bakugou growled, standing. "No! I'm not letting you walk back in this. You could get sick or something." Koge moved her hands to her hips, raising an eyebrow at him. "Not letting me? I think I can make my own decisions."

His glare moved back down to her, though Koge found this frustration new. She was unsure of what it was exactly, but she assumed it has something to do with their moment earlier. A guilt was creeping over her, feeling as if him being upset was her fault at this point. Her posture and expression relaxing, she reached out and gently placed a hand over his clenched fist. "Katsuki… Are you mad at me?" Immediately, his glare softened, though it was quick to return, pushing her hand off of his. "No! I'm not mad!" Koge took her hand back, crossing her arms back over her chest.

"Then what is all of this glaring and yelling at me about? You must be mad about something." She watched him as he went over to the window, shutting the blinds to hide the storm. Bakugou stood with his back to her, giving a sigh as he shoved his hands into his sweatpants pockets. "Utsuro, you seriously piss me off sometimes. But I'm not mad at you. You need to find a place to stay, this storm isn't going to be over until late." Koge tapped her foot on the ground, a bit frustrated that he wasn't telling her what was wrong, but she decided not to push him on it for now.

She sighed, reaching up to rub one of her tired eyes. "Well, I don't think I could stay with one of these girls, I don't know any of them… What if I just sleep on your floor?" Bakugou turned back towards her, a bit surprised at the suggestion. "What? No, I'm not going to let you sleep on my fucking floor. I'll sleep on the floor, you take the bed." Koge shook her head, narrowing her eyes at him. "No way, that's your bed, I can't kick you out of it."

"You're not kicking me out of it, it's my decision!"

"I'd rather walk back than make you sleep on the floor, Katsuki."

"You can't walk back in this!"

"So then what are we supposed to do? Sleep in the same bed like when we were kids?"

Silence fell over the two as they stared at each other, Koge feeling the heat in her face slowly creep up the longer he stared at her in bewilderment. Eventually, she grew uncomfortable, shifting in her spot. "Are you just going to stare at me?" Bakugou shook his head, turning his back to her again. "We're not kids anymore, we can't do that." Koge gave a small nod, looking down towards the small bed. "We could always put a couple of pillows between us, if you really think you can't control yourself."

"That's not it, you idiot!" Bakugou snapped at her, turning his head to glare at her over his shoulder. "I'm not some idiot pervert like that Grape-Shit who can't control himself in front of a woman." Koge noticed that his cheek and ear facing her were bright red, and she guessed she had struck a nerve. "I know, Katsuki, you're responsible. That's why I trust you. And who's a 'Grape-Shit'?" Bakugou growled in frustration, walking away and towards the closet. "No one, forget it. I'm sick of fighting with you about it, I'm tired. Make up your damn mind."

Koge rubbed the back of her neck, watching him pull another pillow and blanket from the closet. "Well you won't let me leave. I won't sleep in a girls room because I don't know them. You won't let me sleep on the floor, and I won't let you sleep on the floor. So either one of us has to give in, or we have to agree-" She squeaked as Bakugou threw the pillow at her face, making her grab it in a rush before it fell. Hugging it to herself tightly, she watched as he folded the blanket already on the bed over to one side before putting the other over the other half. "We'll use two different blankets and put a pillow between. We'll get in so much trouble if we're caught like this, so you have to leave early in the morning."

Giving a small nod, she could feel her stomach bubbling with nerves, regretting that she had actually suggested this. She knew it wasn't going to turn out well, but she couldn't deny that she was kind of excited. Although she didn't expect something to happen, she hoped that it would. _To wake up accidentally cuddling would be wonderful._ Walking over to the bed, she put her pillow down in the empty spot. "Katsuki…" Her eyes were locked on the third pillow tossed onto the bed, unable to handle it eating at her any further.

"What?" Bakugou turned on a lamp beside the bed before he walked back towards the door, turning off the main light. Koge sat down on the edge of the bed, assuming she was going to have the outside end and he was going to be against the wall. "Should we talk about earlier? I-"

"No. Lay down and go to sleep." Bakugou growled at her, getting in on his side of the bed, wrapping himself into his blanket as tightly as he could with the middle pillow at his back. Koge felt her heart drop as she watched him, feeling a sadness grow within her. "Okay…" _I guess it had just been me, then…_ Reaching over, she turned off the lamp before laying down as well, the pillow feeling more like a rock between them. It perfectly resembled the wall she felt had grown, separating their emotional connection like she had never felt before. He was deeply bothered by what had happened, and so was she, but at this rate, he would end up letting it go like it never happened.

Keeping herself as close to the edge of the bed as she could, she kept her blanket tightly around her, feeling a chill set in as she listened to the storm. It was raging, just as her mind was, and she eventually settled into a restless sleep.

…

Koge was pulled from sleep by an uncomfortable pressure on her knee, her mind swimming in a fuzzy haze from being in a restless state of unconsciousness. Besides the weird pressure on her knee, she was comfortable and warm, relaxed by the light sound of rain hitting the window. Turning her face more into the soft warmth of her blanket, she shifted her leg just a bit, relieving the pressure to her bone. The weight settled on her thigh instead, resting there comfortably. _Must be my blanket all bunched up…_ She thought to herself, her mind still groggy in the grips of sleep. _Man it's hot in here, though…_

The chill that she had fallen asleep with was no longer present. Instead, she was swallowed in a heavy warmth, cocooning her completely. _I really like this blanket… Maybe I'll steal it from him._ She buried her face deeper into the soft cloth, feeling an annoying tingling of a chilled nose against the heat. Though, the longer she laid there, the more she came to realize something wasn't quite right. The blanket he had given her was thin and made of a rougher woven material, nothing like the smooth, soft cloth her face was hidden in. On top of that, she felt as if it were moving, pressing back against her face in a slow, rhythmic motion.

As her mind began to awaken, she noticed more things that should not be. Her legs were trapped, swallowed by an unknown force. In fact, her entire body was in some sort of tight grip, able to feel it resting across her torso and back, pinning her arm down to her chest. Moving her fingers a bit, she could feel the same soft fabric that her face was pressed into, only on the top of her hand instead. Her palm and underside of her forearm were pressed into a hard warmth, able to feel it moving against her in the same pattern as the pressure against her face. Panic began to build within her, mind racing as she finally realized what was happening.

 _Oh shit… he's holding me!_

Now fully awake and body rushing with adrenaline, Koge opened her eyes, immediately met with the color red. Neither of their blankets had been red, nor the pillows. This was the shirt he had fallen asleep in, warm and soft against her skin. Although she wanted to jump away, to push him off and run out of the door, she found herself frozen, trapped in his grip and by her own fear. _I can't believe this. I knew this was going to happen! If I wake him up, he's going to totally freak out and never talk to me again, I know it!_ Koge tried to move her arm, glancing down as she noticed it was quite stuck, both under his grip and by the cloth of his shirt. In a panic, she nearly wanted to scream, noticing that her arm was up inside his shirt. _Oh fuck! My arm is in his shirt! How did I do that!? I can't move it, I'll end up moving his arm. Damn it, what do I do!_

She could feel tears beginning to build up, the familiar burn making her clench her eyes shut tightly. _Don't cry. It's fine, he's obviously deep in sleep, he doesn't realize what's happening._ Taking in a deep breath, she slowly tilted her head up to look at his face, feeling her cheeks flush even hotter. Sure, she had seen him sleeping before, but never this intimately. Bakugou's expression was soft, the hard frown lines erased from his features. In the dim light of the dawn coming through the window, Koge could have sworn he was glowing, able to feel her heart pounding heavily all through her body. _He's so gorgeous. I hate him._

Looking away, her eyes fell to his neck, racking her brain for what to do. _I could just fall back asleep and enjoy this while I can… Pretend it didn't happen when I wake up. No, I'd never be able to pretend, I'm going to want this forever. I never expected him to be this cuddly._ Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shifted her arm just a bit, trying to slowly wiggle it out of his shirt. As she was almost free, Bakugou shifted, giving a groan as he stretched his body. Fearful, Koge froze, biting onto her bottom lip as he squeezed her as he would a pillow. _A little tight there!_

Her head was bent back as he pulled her up, pressing his cheek into her forehead and resting his head against hers. With a sigh, his body relaxed back into deep sleep, leaving Koge frozen, her lips dangerously close to his and arm even further up his shirt. _Damn it… Katsuki, I hate you. I love you and I hate you all at the same time._ Closing her eyes, she wished that she would wake up from this dream and find that they were still separated by that pillow. _Calm down… Just go back to sleep… Enjoy it. I may never have this again…_

Letting out a small, shaking sigh, Koge began to relax, soaking in the feeling of his warmth and strong embrace. She felt warm and safe, as if she were always meant to be like this. Near drifting off, she felt a change in his breathing, noticing it become faster. His grip on her became tighter, arm shifting and hand moving to caress the curve of her back.

 _Oh no, he's awake!_ Koge tried to stay still, tried to pretend that she was still asleep. Though, she couldn't control the pounding of her heart, and she was sure that the flushing of her cheeks was visible. She must have been convincing, however, as he didn't dare move another inch. Her arm still up inside his shirt, she could feel his heartbeat quicken, and she hoped that it wasn't from anger. _Go back to sleep… Please…_ As if responding to her thoughts in defiance, his hand slowly slid up her back, caressing her form with the same strong grip and making her stomach violently twist with butterflies.

"Koge…"

Emotions boiling out of control at the use of her first name, Koge opened her eyes, her entire body trembling violently as her gaze locked with his. Vision blurry with tears, she began to breathe heavily, becoming terrified as her mind raced with thoughts of what he was going to say or do. "K-Katsu-" She was cut off, his lips suddenly crashing down on hers, pulling her into a hot and passionate kiss. At first, she was shocked and confused, releasing a muffled gasp as she was completely engulfed in his fire. Unable to resist the burning heat, she opened herself to him completely, her arm sliding around his torso to pull him in closer.

By the time he finally pulled away, they were both breathless and she was on her back, his body pressing into hers as if he had a desperate need to be close to her. Still trembling and her chest pressing against his with each heavy breath, Koge looked up at him, feeling her heart melt from the fiery passion in his gaze. "I… Thought you said you could control yourself." Bakugou brought one of his hands up to cup her cheek, his thumb running across her sore bottom lip with a soft touch that made her skin tingle with goosebumps. With a small shake of his head, he leaned his forehead against hers, his hand sliding up to tangle into her hair.

"Around women, sure." His voice was unlike anything Koge had heard from him before, quiet and low, and it only made her body grow warmer. "But not you. I can't control myself around you anymore." He kissed her again, softer this time, before continuing. "And I'm not a fucking moron. I see the way you look at me, so I've known how you feel about me." Koge felt her cheeks somehow grow hotter, able to feel it all the way to her ears. Clutching onto him tighter, she tried to control the swelling happiness growing within her, not wanting to cry over this and scare him off.

"Katsuki… I've had a crush on you for years. But I never thought you would like me in any way more than just a friend." She ran her fingers through his hair gently, her emotional walls crumbling, voice trembling as she spoke. "If you're going to give me anything… I want all of you. For as long as you'll have me."

Bakugou scoffed, nudging her nose with his own. "Don't be such a baby. Like I told you, the day I came home from being taken… There's no reason I'd want to leave you." Koge couldn't stop the tears this time, clenching her eyes shut tightly as they fell. "Katsuki… You're being too nice, I'm not used to this, it's making me cry." With a growl, Bakugou pinched her cheek, making her squeal and wiggle in discomfort. "Shut up, Utsuro, and stop crying! You're supposed to be happy."

Koge sniffed, reaching up to wipe her cheek of tears. "But I am happy." After a small hiccup, she smiled up at him, making his face and ears instantly flush dark red. "I'm always happy with you." Bakugou grumbled as he looked away, putting a hand over her face. "Don't smile at me like that, it drives me crazy." Koge giggled behind his hand, kissing his calloused palm gently. "Well… I guess I'm going to have to apologize to Eijiro." Bakugou's gaze instantly moved back to her, confusion on his face. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Koge's smile was still present as he removed his hand. "I guess technically I lied to him yesterday. I hit him with the door coming in, and he assumed we were dating. I told him we weren't, but now…"

Bakugou gave a huff, obviously embarrassed that she had talked to one of his friends like that. "Don't tell him that, he'll figure it out on his own. You're both stupid." Koge giggled as he leaned in and kissed her cheek in a rough, playful manner, making her clutch back onto him tightly. "If you want all of me, you have it..." He spoke with lips to her ear, his voice sending tingles raging down her spine.

"As long as I can have all of you in return."


End file.
